Talk:The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope/@comment-33527737-20171212204608/@comment-28242256-20171212234301
I think not. You have good cards but lacks Blue Vegito or another good rainbow leader. Even though i'll give you my best guess: Leader: Strike of Gratitude and Respect - SS Goku Super Vegito INT Super Gogeta SS3 Vegeta TEQ SS3 Gotenks TEQ Vegito Friend: Blue Vegito 1st Rotation: Super Vegito & INT Super Gogeta They will get 10% atk boost and 10ki: links(5)+leader(2)+friend(3). Super attacks guaranteed. You will want to block with Super Vegito, taking into acount that a super will destroy you. 2nd Rotation: Blue Vegito & SS3 Vegeta You will get 25% atk boost but only 8 ki: links(3)+leader(2)+friend(3). You may want to prioritize Vegeta's super attack when fighting SS3 Gotenks as he may stun and you want him to go to SS Gotenks or Base Gotenks. Floaters: TEQ SS3 Gotenks As you want to last the 6 attacks from PHY SS3 Gotenks damage output doesn't really matter. As floater he will help get a super for the middle unit and you will find it easier to get only 11ki with him in order to maximize the damager output. TEQ Vegito He won't hit hard, but with 30% atk and def boost to allies (passive) he will make you tank better against SS3 PHY Gotenks and hit harder in the rest of the scenarios. Again, his linkset will make easier to super attack. SS Goku He is here as he's your best leader. He won't do nothing more than boost atk and def with his leader skill. With that said, his passive can make him hit and tank pretty decently if you can save some orbs for him in case you get attacked at the end. Objects Senzu Dende Baba Ghost Usher Whis/King Yemma/Icarus Bulma(Future)/Android #8/Princess Snake I would recomend to take 4 from this 6 options at your own choice. Probably the best choice would be: Senzu/Usher/Whis/Android#8 Whit this you can heal 4 times (2 with a def bost), reduce damage with Whis and delay atacks with Usher. (I'm not sure if using Usher would add another 3 atacks to SS3 PHY Gotenks, keep that in mind. In case it does, Baba is the best option so Super Vegito can tank the attacks) Strategy This will be a hard fight. You will want to end the first 2 phases as fast as you can in order to save objects. But if you don't mind wasting some at the beginning, you can always intentionally not get super attacks in order to arrange the rotations. When you get to the final stage try to tank all you can and don't mind using defensive objects, as they will significantly reduce the damage received. After the 6 attacks from SS3 PHY Gotenks go all in, drop SS3 Vegeta from rotation and put TEQ SS3 Gotenks instead, prioritizing now Blue Vegito and TEQ SS3 Gotenks super attacks. Good luck and sorry if it is a bit of a mess, it's my first team build for another person.